


【星昴】以父之名-21

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [21]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *一个可爱的小读者提供的情趣play梗(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 11





	【星昴】以父之名-21

**Author's Note:**

> *一个可爱的小读者提供的情趣play梗(///▽///)

【21】

星史郎身体恢复得很快，常年锻炼下的自愈力十分惊人，简直像什么都没变化过一样，如果不是还有一只瞎掉的眼来提醒发生过的事的话。  
对此，道歉的语句从未讲过，他很清楚，这不是说一句“对不起”就能被原谅的。  
星史郎因他而失了一只眼，这已经是无可挽回的事，他唯一能做的，他心底最真实的愿望，是成为这个人的眼。

“是我的魅力打折扣了吗？”星史郎转过他别开的头，故意做出一个伤心的表情，“我发现你最近都不怎么想看我呢。”  
“没有……”昴流缩了一下肩膀，纵然心里再清楚明白，他也依然无法面对对方那只残缺的眼。  
“真的没有吗？”男人看起来似乎很困扰，当然这也许同样只是装出来的，“听说五官不对称的话脸也会扭曲……”男人把他的左手贴上自己脸，“变成昴流君讨厌的样子就糟了呢。”  
“星史郎先生变成什么样子……我……”他低着头，自由的那只手拽紧对方衣角，“我……都不会讨厌……”  
注意到他人称的变化，星史郎把他抱起来，一如抱着十六岁以前的那个人，吐息喷在他脖间，听起来颇有些无奈，“都多大了，还像个小孩子……”  
看来让他的猎物能坦然面对这只瞎眼还要费些工夫。

——

星史郎终于彻底摆脱绷带和药物的那个复查日，出门的时候他被男人套上一件礼服样的西装，对方在为他打领带的时候还有意无意地摸了把他的喉结。  
像这样明显带着性暗示意味的动作，一般至少也会附赠一个亲吻，但在他试着向前探身的时候却被男人卡住，对方好像并没有那个意思。  
这段时间，因为担心星史郎术后恢复的问题，他们之间不曾进行过双方参与的性行为。为这份克制所煎熬的，甚至不是星史郎，而是他自己。  
这个男人过于游刃有余，无论面对任何事。  
在他因为两人亲密接触的晚上需要对方用手指来疏解自己欲望的时候，这个男人依然可以保持镇定。他因指交而高潮，对方则连呼吸都不曾起伏过。  
他到现在还保持着日常锻炼，就是希望这个人在使用他身体的时候不至于显得厌烦，毕竟松垮的肉体总是很让人扫兴。  
但现在，他不得不开始怀疑，是否自己的身体对这个人已经不再具有性吸引力。

“这样的日子，难道不值得庆祝吗？”在他询问的目光下，男人这样解释。  
是需要穿得这么正式的庆祝吗？他心里存疑，见男人没有继续解答的意思，也就不再追问。

被主治医师下了赦令，返程路上，就连一贯没什么表情变化的星史郎也隐隐看得出轻松了不少。

星史郎招手拦了辆出租车，昴流先坐进去，男人则随后跟他一起挤在后排座上。封闭的车厢内充斥着车载香水的味道，但掩盖在那股刺鼻的化工气味后，无法忽视的，是早已刻进骨子里的，这个男人的气息。  
他们靠的如此近，加上对方似有若无地撩拨，他的身体早已急不可耐地作出回应。

“这就受不了了？”男人靠在他耳边，玩味的语调。  
他无法反驳，只能更贴近这个人，好在男人并没有制止他的靠近，反而很享受似的把他的脑袋按在自己肩上，指甲刮蹭着他后脖颈的肉，惹来他极力克制下也依然无法掩饰的颤抖。  
他闭上眼，真心希望司机师傅两耳不闻后座事，什么也没有察觉。

车子最终停在一家高级餐厅门口，有门迎侍者走过来。  
“先生，请问您有预定吗？”侍者俯身，礼仪周到地把手掌搭在车门上。  
男人避开侍者的手，半扶半抱地把他拉出来，“二楼包厢，樱冢。”  
侍者也是见多识广，很识趣地退后两步，与他保持在一个绝对安全距离，“樱冢先生，请随我来。”

内厅侍者犯了同样错误，虽然他是一字不差地按照工作手册来执行，但显然这侵犯到了男人的领地权。  
侍者想要先为昴流拉椅子，却被男人出手阻止。他有些诧异地抬头，正对上那双残缺的眼。瞎了一只的眼睛，让这人一贯带笑的脸也染上一丝阴鸷。  
侍者为那目光里毫不掩饰地占有欲所震动，他赶紧忙不迭说了声“sorry”，恭敬地鞠躬后退。

男人亲自为他拉开椅子，弯腰伸手，作出一个十分绅士的邀请姿势。  
有外人在场让昴流有些不自在，但他还是在那把椅子上坐下。  
侍者为男人拉开对面的椅子，男人却摆摆手，示意他把椅子搬过来。  
男人在昴流身边坐下，接过侍者递来的菜单，在两人的面前翻开，“有什么想吃的吗？”  
“星史郎想吃什么？”他询问着，感觉还是这个人的意见比较重要。  
“我啊……”男人一手翻着菜单；一手环过他的腰，修长的手指探到腰带卡扣的位置，灵巧地解开，“我不是已经有最棒的开胃点心了吗？”  
虽然隔着桌子，侍者不可能看到男人的动作，但他们靠的这么近，加上他浑身都泛起潮红的反应和空气里弥散开的情色气，瞎子也知道他们在干什么。  
“不要……有……有人在。”他低声说着，希望这个男人还能顾及一点颜面。他的阴茎已经在对方逗弄下迫不及待地抬头，把裆部的位置撑起一个不小的弧度。  
“不要？”男人隔着内裤搔刮他的龟头，他几乎要压制不住发出呻吟，“你的身体可不是这么说的。”  
“求你……别……”昴流真是很怕对方当着侍者的面上他，虽然他身体的使用权在对方，但他还是小声地哀求，“我……我是你的，不能被别人看……我不想……”  
察觉到他的声音已经带了哭腔，男人意识到自己玩得有些过，安抚性地顺着他的后背，贴在他耳边，“乖，我还舍不得。”

男人挥手让侍者离开，他其实早在预定位子的时候就点好了餐点，刚刚也只是临时起意想逗他的宠物玩而已。  
但对方所表现出来的惊惧，不是源于公开性爱的羞耻，而是源于对自身所属权的认知，这让他有些意外，也有些……欣喜？

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
